Atrapados ¿Sin salida?
by springdreams
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu mejor amigo te hace una broma encerrándote con la chica que amas desde hace años y la única escapatoria posible parece ser una poción misteriosa? ¿Logrará el plan su cometido? One-Shot de humor, J


_¡Hola! Esto surgió una noche que estaba de buen humor con ganas de escribir algo gracioso, a los amantes de James y Lily les va a gustar ____ . Dejen reviews, si? Y de paso lean mis otros fics que los estoy actualizando._

_Besos!_

-¡Esto no es mi culpa, Evans!

James resopló furioso mientras intentaba seguir derribando la puerta a la fuerza (si, Sirius los había dejado sin varitas)

-¡Si, es tu culpa por tener amigos tan idiotas e inmaduros, Potter! ¡ABRES LA PUERTA O VERÁS SIRIUS BLACK!

Desde afuera se escuchaban risas ahogadas de Sirius y a Lupin intentando convencerlo de que abriera.

Lily se sentó en un costado de piernas y brazos cruzados mirando a James.

-Sería bueno si intentas ayudar de alguna forma, Evans – gruñó él, aún intentando derribar la puerta.

Lily rió y se acomodó el cabello despreocupada

-Pensé que tantos años de Quidditch te habían ayudado en algo más que conseguir chicas.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el confundido.

-Bueno, sigues siendo un debilucho…

James se dio vuelta y la miró con furia

-¡Aunque sea intento hacer algo!

-¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte? – preguntó ella parándose y mirándolo fijamente.

Lentamente comenzaron a dar vueltas a la habitación, sin sacarse los ojos de encima.

-¡Ay lo siento! Olvidé que eres Lily Evans la princesita que no puede moverse por miedo a romperse una uña – la regañó él riendo.

-¡Si fueras tan inteligente de no pensar solo en resolver las cosas por la fuerza, ya hubieras visto las dos pociones que están en esa mesa! – dijo ella con furia señalando dos frasquitos burbujeantes de color negro que no dejaban ver lo que contenían. Cada uno tenía una tarjeta con sus nombres.

-¡Sirves para algo, Evans! ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho?

James se acercó sonriente a la poción y estaba a punto de llevarsela a la boca…

-¡ESPERA! ¿ERES IDIOTA?

Lily corrió y llegó a sacársela de la mano justo. La chica suspiró aliviada.

-Ya sé que soy hermoso y te encantaría quedarte a vivir en esta habitación conmigo de por vida, pero en algún momento nos moriremos deshidratados o de hambre, asi que por nuestro bien, déjame tomar la poción…

Ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de…¿asco?

-…eso sí, cuando estemos afuera de este lugar, no tengo ningún problema en salir contigo – concluyó James guiñandole un ojo.

Ella estalló en un ataque de risa que le duró al menos medio minuto, mientras James la miraba incapaz de entender.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de creer que te impedí beber esa cosa porque te amo o alguna cursilada así?

-Yo…¡Dejame tomar la poción, entonces!

Lily negó lentamente con la cabeza. Este chico no tenía remedio…

-¿No te parece mejor primero meditar un poco antes? No podemos ver que hay dentro de los frascos, sería inseguro tomarselo si….

James se sentó en el suelo en la pocisión tradicional de yoga y cerró los ojos mientras hacía sonidos raros.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué se supone que haces ahora? – preguntó Lily exasperada

-'Medito' – contestó él

A Lily le entraron ganar de darle una patada, pero se contuvo.

-A ver, Potter, pensemos (si es que sabes pensar), ¿qué podría haber en el frasco?

James seguía en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados ignorando a Lily, que empezó a enumerar todas las pociones que conocía.

-Amortentia, Felix Felixis, Multijugos, Verisitaserum, poción de los Muertos vivientes, poción para el sueño, poción…

James bostezó fuertemente, se paró y miró a Lily con algo de lástima.

-Ay, Evans, Evans…¿No has aprendido que en la vida lo mejor es arriesgarse? Bébete la poción y asunto acabado.

-¿Arriesgarme? ¿Para qué? ¿Para terminar como tu? – dijo ella levantando las cejas.

James se rio entre dientes

-Aunque sea no soy la señorita prefecta Evans, la favorita de los profesores siempre levantando la mano para contestar todo y haciendo esas sonrisitas estúpidas cuando le suben puntos a Gryffindor por lo que haces.

-Ja, prefiero eso a ser como tu, Potter, te crees importante por jugar Quidditch, vas con tus amigos por ahí como si fueras lo mejor del mundo pavoneándote por el colegio para que tus grupitos de admiradoras suspiren, siempre rompiendo reglas del colegio 'Yo soy James Potter, el niño malo que necesita atención'.

Desde afuera, se escucharon las risas de Sirius.

-¡Esto está siendo mejor de lo que pensaba! – exclamó -¡Me duele el estómago de tanto reirme, no puedo parar!

-¡LO QUE TE VA A DOLER ES OTRA COSA CUANDO PUEDA SALIR DE AQUÍ Y TE LO PATEE, BLACK! – Lily ya estaba histérica. _Encerrada con este idiota de Potter que no tiene cerebro, ¿por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi? Estaba tranquila leyendo en la sala común y viene ese idiota de Sirius Black, yo sabía que no tenía que seguirlo, pero como era una emergencia… Bueno, al fin de cuentas soy prefecta… Y cuando me hizo entrar aquí y vi a Potter también encerrado me imaginé alguna tontería así… El profesor Slughorn hace tres semanas en su clase que nunca bebamos una poción si no sabemos que es exactamente ni que mago o bruja la elaboró, seguro este descerebrado de Potter no lo recuerda, pero yo no voy a arriesgarme a …¡¡NO!!_

Demasiado tarde : James había conseguido pasar desapercivido mientras Lily pensaba y estaba bebiendo la poción que tenía su nombre escrito.

Acto seguido, empezó a toser y hacer muecas de asco.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO! – gritó Lily al borde del colapso.

James hizo una mueca de dolor, y al ver el resultado, Lily quedó boquiabierta y se sostuvo de una pared para no desmayarse.

-¿Qué? – preguntó James - ¿Qué tengo? – pero al darse cuenta que su voz no era la de siempre, hizo un sonido de exclamación y miró para abajo.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

James se había convertido en Lily, y aún seguía teniendo sus jeans, su remera (estaban a sábado, así que no tenían puestas las túnicas) sus lentes y sus zapatos, que ahora le quedaban dos o tres talles más grandes.

La verdadera Lily miraba aterrorizada.

-¿¡QUE HACES CON MI CUERPO POTTER? ¿ESTO ES UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO? ¿QUIÉN PREPARÓ ESA POCIÓN MULTIJUGOS?

James-Lily seguía mirándose impresionado aún sin asimilar bien.

-¡Yo no fui! – dijo y se sorprendió otra vez de su voz y quitándose los lentes, que ahora no necesitaba más.

Lily se sentó en el piso e intentó respirar y calmarse, pero le fue imposible hacerlo mientras James abusaba de su cuerpo.

-Tus bubis no parecen tan buenas vistas desde arriba – dijo mirándo hacia abajo

Lily sintió que moría de vergüenza, mientras afuera se escuchaban más risas de Sirius.

-¡No las llames así! – dijo Lily y un segundo más tarde se arrepintió de lo que dijo y enrojeció más (¿era posible?) –Se ven… 'mal' porque no llevo sostén…

James-Lily empezó a reirse apuntándola con un dedo

-¡Ya sabía que no podían ser tan buenas! ¡Seguro les haces un encantamiento todas las mañanas para que parezcan más grandes!

Lily no soportó más y le pegó una cachetada ( en realidad se la dio a si misma, que raro se sintió eso).

James-Lily se frotó la mejilla adolorido.

-¡Bueno, yo ya estoy sufriendo mi castigo, es hora de que tomes la otra poción y te conviertas en mi!

Lily soltó una carcajada.

-¿Castigo? Te estás entreteniendo siendo mujer, Potter, siempre fue tu sueño secreto. Y ni pienses que voy a tomarme esa poción.

Desde afuera se escuchó la voz de Sirius.

-Oh, si , lo harás a menos que quieras quedarte ahí toda la noche.

Lily reflexionó unos momentos. _Cualquier cosa menos pasar la noche con este imbecil._

Se acercó decidida, bebió la poción, y unos minutos después, era James.

-¡Ah, que hermoso que soy! – dijo el verdadero James mirándo a Lily-James desde todos los ángulos posibles.

-¡No veo nada! – se quejó Lily y atravesó la habitación tanteando para tomar los lentes de James.

Hubieron unos segundos de silencio, en que ninguno de los dos supo que hacer o que decir, era muy extraño estar mirándose a uno mismo pero en otra persona.

-Sirius, ya bebimos esas pociones… ¿Podrías abrir la puerta? – suplicó Lily-James cansada.

-Claro que pueden salir, pero todavía les queda una hora transformados… A menos que quieran salir igual…

James-Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se aproximó a la puerta.

-Abre, lo único que tengo que hacer son esas sonrisitas tontas y encerrarme en la sala común a leer…Ja, ya quiero ver a Evans en mi práctica de Quidditch.

-¡No, Quidditch no! – exclamó ella recordando viejos accidentes que había padecido con escobas

Sirius rio de nuevo y declaró

-Entonces, les queda una hora juntitos… Disfrutenla!

Lily-James suspiró y comenzo a masajear las sientes de la cabeza con los dedos índices en un inservible intento de calmarse y pensar. En cambio, James-Lily parecía entretenido con su nuevo cuerpo al mismo tiempo que miraba a Lily sufrir, cosa que aumentaba su diversión. De repente, pareció tener una idea porque abrió los ojos de repente.

Lily-James se levantó esperanzada de repente  
-¿TUVISTE ALGUNA IDEA? – preguntó entusiasmada

-Me acabo de acordar de algo…

-¿SIIII?

-¿Me das permiso?

-Ehm…Supongo – vaciló ella.

James sonrió y se llevó las manos al trasero y empezó a tocarlo

-¿QUÉ HACES? – Lily-James estaba a punto de pegarle otra vez cuando el alzó los brazos intentando defenderse de los golpes que ella intentaba darle.

-¡ESPERA! ¡Auch!

-EXPLICATE EN ESTE MOMENTO

James-Lily la miró ofendida.

-¡Te pedí permiso!  
Lily-James suspiró

-Pensé que habías pensado algo para sacarnos de aquí, no que ibas a tocar mis partes íntimas en frente mio

-No, no es eso. Me acordé de la fiesta del otro día en que me estaba besando con una chica de Hufflepuff…una medio rubia con rulos… No recuerdo el nombre.

-Marie?

-¡Ah si! Puede ser esa. Bueno, y en medio del beso lleve mis manos a su…bueno, ya sabes. Quiero ver que sienten las chicas cuando…

-¡Ya entendi! – dijo ella a punto de asesinarlo - ¿Y tenías que probar con el MIO?

James-Lily alzó los hombros despreocupado

-Es lindo. _Lástima que nunca me vas a dejar besarte y menos … bueno. La verdad las ideas de Sirius para intentar hacer que salgas conmigo no sirven, las mías servían más, como cuando intenté hacer que te tropieces para correr y levantar tus libros … Ah, no, esa vez terminaste en la enfermería con la mano lastimada. Bueno, no fue para tanto. O como cuando te invité a salir en medio de los terrenos y estabas por decir que sí y apareció el calamar gigante…Ah, no, me dijiste que PREFERIRÍAS, salir con el calamar gigante. Bueno, algo asi, yo sabía que pasaba algo con el calamar._

Lily-James habló e hizo que salga de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sirius, no hay forma de que nos dejes salir antes?

Sirius tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Mmm…Está bien, pueden salir antes…Si se besan.

Lily soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¿No podías pensar algo más improbable? Nunca besaría a James Potter.

-¡No me besarías a mi, te besarías a TÍ, Lily! – dijo James esperanzado.

Lily se espantó con la idea.

-Oh, vamos, rechazas todas las posibilidades…Solo nos quedan cuarenta minutos, salgamos y cancelas el entrenamiento, igual vamos primeros y faltan 2 semanas para el partido contra Ravenclaw.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer TU con MI persona? – a Lily le empezaba a gustar la idea

-Nada, lo que haces tu normalmente.

-Solo si puedo controlarte

-Sería sospechoso que me (te) vean leyendo conmigo (tu) al lado criticandome y llamandome James.

Lily pensó unos momentos…-¡La capa! ¡Dime que la tienes en algún bolsillo!

James asintió sonriendo, las travesuras eran realmente su fuerte.

Le contaron el plan a Sirius que aceptó a cambio de que Lily no le pegue y les devolvió las varitas.

Así fue como James-Lily y Lily-James (la última escondida debajo de la capa de invisibilidad) salieron a recorrer los corredores de Hogwarts hasta la sala común. Todo iba tranquilo y Lily tuvo que admitir que le gustaba la idea de estar escondida para ver las reacciones de la gente cuando la veían pasar (cuando veían a James-Lily pasar)

Algunas chicas miraban envidiosa y cotilleaban entre ellas, los chicos se quedaban mirando y a Lily le disgustó comprobar a DONDE se dirigían esas miradas; mientras que los profesores sonreían.

En un momento, escucharon una voz a sus espaldas

-¡Lily!

Los dos se dieron vuelta y a Lily se le paró el corazón al comprobar que el que había gritado era Thomas White, el chico más deseado de Hogwarts y que le llevaba un año (el estaba en 7mo año, ella en 6to). Lily ni siquieras se hubiese imaginado que sabía su nombre, y si no estuvieran solo James y ella en aquel corredor, seguro pensaría que Thomas se había equivocado de persona. Pero ahí estaban solo James Potter debajo de una capa invisible y Lily Evans.

Lily rezó a todos los santos existentes para que James no cometiera ningún error.

Pero sus plegarias, al parecer, fueron rechazadas.

-¿Nos conocemos? – fue lo primero que preguntó James-Lily con una ceja levantada.

A Thomas no le hizo mucha gracia que una chica no lo conociera, pero después volvió a sonreir mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

-Me llamo Thomas White…y…bueno, no se como decir esto. Nunca hablamos personalmente, pero mucha gente me habla de ti, en especial chicos, todos me dijeron que eras muy linda…y ahora que te veo frente a frente, lo compruebo. – Thomas se ruborizó un poco, bajo la mirada y volvió a mirar a James-Lily a los ojos (la verdadera Lily dentro de la capa temblaba de emoción)

-Bueno, yo… - Prosiguió Thomas – me encantaría pedirte si quieres pasar el próximo 14 de febrero conmigo, ya sabes, como una cita. – el chico le dedicó a James-Lily una sonrisa cegadora y luego se mordió los labios en un gesto sexy mientras aguardaba la respuesta.

-¡DILE QUE SI, DILE QUE SI! – susurró la verdadera Lily debajo de la capa.

En cambio, James-Lily, se rió entre dientes y exclamó:

-Oh, lo siento…¿Cómo es que te llamas? Timmy, o algo asi. Pero ya me lo ha pedido otra persona, ya sabes, alguien más lindo que tu.

Thomas se quedó boquiabierto y miró a Lily con furia.

La verdadera Lily estaba pegándole a James lo más fuerte que podía.

-¿Se puede saber con quién irás, entonces? – preguntó Thomas.

-James Potter, seguro lo conoces, el capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Thomas se encogió de hombros.

-Da igual, eres linda y parecías inteligente, pero ya veo que no. Hasta luego.

Y les dio la espalda.

-JAMES POTTER VAS A MORIR, TE LO JURO – gritó Lily debajo de la capa apenas se perdieron de vista.

-Oh, vamos, no puedo creer que te gusten los homosexuales.

-¿Qué?

-¿No viste el aspecto que tenía? El cabello rubiecito peinado hacia atrás y ese colgante en el cuello…No, no Lily, no quiero que cuando lo veas besándose con tu amiguito Snape se te parta el corazón.

-¿Te das cuenta de que ahora tendre que pasar todo San Valentín contigo? – preguntó Lily ignorando el comentario de James hacia Severus. Últimamente su amistad con él no andaba muy bien.

-¡Yo también estoy entusiasmado! Viene alguien, va a parecer que estoy hablando 'sola'. Sh.

A Lily le hervía la sangre de la rabia y mientras caminaban hacia la sala común pensó en el hechizo más doloros y legal que conociera para usarlo con James apenas volvieran a la normalidad.

Pero entonces tuvo una idea mejor, y de repente se sacó la capa de invisibilidad.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó James al verla.

Pero Lily-James fue más rápida y salió corriendo…directo a los baños del segundo piso.

James-Lily llegó unos segundo después de ella.

-¡OYE, SAL DE AHÍ! – le gritó - ¡Recuerda que eres hombre!

-¡Hola Myrtle!

_¡NO! ¡No , Myrtle la llorona! _– pensó James comenzando a preocuparse.

Myrtle se acercó flotando y miró a James con ternura agitando las pestañas.

-¡Hola James! Estás más guapo que nunca.

Lily-James rió seductoramente.

-Me preguntaba…si te gustaría pasar el 14 de febrero conmigo

Myrtle soltó un gritito de emoción.

-¿¡Es en serio!? ¡¿No es un broma?!

-¡Claro, Myrtle! Quiero pasarlo con la chica mas linda del colegio, y en seguida pensé en ti.

Myrtle empezó a flotar dando vueltas por todo el baño gritando de emoción.

James-Lily estaba desesperado intentando hacer algo, y de repente tuvo una idea…

-¡JAMES POTTER! – gritó en una magnífica imitación de los gritos de Lily cuando estaba enojada -¡ME AUSENTO UN SEGUNDO Y TE ESCAPAS PARA INVITAR A ESTA GORDA MYRTLE CUANDO TODOS SABEN QUE SOMOS NOVIOS!  
-¿NOVIOS? – dijeron al mismo tiempo Myrtle y Lily-James.

-¡Si, si novios! ¡Ven aquí!

Y arrastró a James afuera. Justo en ese momento, los dos sintieron algo raro y se miraron. Se estaban volviendo a transformar.

Lily se encogió y el pelo volvió a rozarle los hombros mientras que James se estiró.

De repente, Myrtle comenzó a llorar más fuerte de lo que la habían oído nunca.

-¡LILY EVANS Y JAMES POTTER SON NOVIOS!

-¿Qué dices? – dijo una voz cantarina. Al escucharla, James y Lily por una vez estuvieron de acuerdo en algo.

-¡PEEVES, NO!

Pero el poltegreist ya había oído todo y salió por toda la escuela gritando la nueva noticia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

14 de febrero

_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy fue San Valentin, y como todo el colegio piensa que James y yo somos novios, tuvimos que ir juntos. La verdad, hace unos días lo noto algo cambiado. Parece que toda la experiencia de la otra vez lo afectó, pero para bien._

_Fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Me pasó a buscar por la sala de Gryffindor puntual, y de ahí salimos para Hogsmeade. _

_Pero en vez de ir al salón de té como la mayoría de los chicos, terminamos en la casa de los gritos. Al principio desconfié de él, muchos dicen que está embrujada. Pero me contó algo que yo venía sospechando : Lupin es un hombre lobo, y esa casa está construída para él. Asi que no había ningún peligro, y confié en él por una vez. _

_Cuando entré no pude creerlo, había velas por todos lados, música suave y comida. James se había escapado la noche anterior para prepararlo todo._

_Debo admitir que…cuando me dijo lo linda que me veía, no soporté más y lo besé. ¡Qué beso! No sé cuanto tiempo duró, pero definitivamente fue el mejor de mi vida. Cuando nos separamos me preguntó si quería ser su novia de verdad. Y…le dije que sí. ¡ No puedo creer que me pueda enamorar tan rápido!._

_Hoy a la noche me escaparé con él por los terrenos, si, ya se que rompería como cien reglas, pero…el amor es más fuerte , y el tiene la capa invisible._

_Me voy a vestir y acostarme para hacer que duermo asi mis amigas no sospechen, en un rato bajaré a la sala común a buscarlo._

_Adios._

_Lily._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ja, ja, el amor te afectó, definitivamente – dijo James releyendo la hoja varias veces.

-¡Oh, vamos, fue como hace cinco años! Era una tonta enamorada.

James la miró desilusionado

-¿No sigues siendo una tonta enamorada?

-¡Obvio que sí!

James la besó sin contener el impulso. Pensar que una simple broma de Sirius había logrado que ella, el amor de su vida ahora esté con él. ¿Cómo había empezado esa broma…? Bah, que importa. Solo importaba que Lily Evans lo estaba besando.


End file.
